Heart's Path
by animepimp29
Summary: AU She hates him, he hates her. Who knew they could fall in love. What's this bestfriend dating ex and his niece is sucking his other bestfriends face off. Life just got more weird for goten. What will he do. Read this because the pimp say so.
1. Bad Girls and Break Ups

(be nice pple this is my first fan fic please reveiw)  
  
ages: trunks 19, Goten 18, uub 16, pan 15, bra 15, Marron 17  
  
ch1 bad girls and break ups  
  
Marron drove to C. C eyes full of tears because her ex boyfriend Goten had just broken up with her. Maybe her 2 best friends bra and pan could help her feel better but she didn't know her ex was heading in the same direction  
  
Goten was heading to C. C to see what Trunks was up too. He was kinda depress from breaking up with Marron but he didn't love her anymore so why feel sad. On the way there he was enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening air it relaxed him and he could think. Think about life, girls, friends, how hungry he is and damn how he was hungry. He soon came up to C. C his second home. When he flew over the drive way he didn't even notice Marrons new chevy blazer (a/n course this is Goten where talking about) He floated into trunks open window to find him dancing in his smiley face boxers dancing to the song roses on the radio. Goten floated up right behind hi "i like this song to" with that said trunks jumped straight up. "Goten u bustard u scared me" trunks said after turning around. "so what's up G-man" "i broke up with Marron" "oh: said trunks about to smile. "what are you smiling about" "i wasn't smiling" "fine what where you about to smile about" "oh nothing "said trunks with his vegeta smirk. 'Goten that idiot he's the only one that hasn't seen that i have a crush on Marron he's so dumb' "so "trunks said trying to change the subject "You OK about it?" "yea i mean we're two different people im relaxing and fighting she's fashion and work sure she has a wild side but i don't get to see that out side the bedroom." said Goten with his son grin. 'lucky bustard' trunks thought with envy. "well now that were both single we can go to clubs hit on chicks" said trunks. Goten wasn't even listening to him trunks was saying "blah blah blah im gay." Goten laughed at that and trunks look confused "what's so funny" "nothing T" "so what are you going to do now" trunks said wile putting on some Tommy hilfiger jeans and turning off the radio. "Well im thinking about asking Paris out" trunks looked at him flabbergasted "remember what happen last time you took her out"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(Goten and Paris 16, bra 13, Marron 15 Trunks 17)  
  
Trunks and Goten where in trunks room checking Goten in front of his mirror. "white T-shirt red letters saying im a pimp nice black jeans with silver chain coming out nicer gold chain neckless with gold g nicest booger check" with that Goten lookup and trunks checked to see if their was anything "looking good and cologne check" trunks sniffed his shirt "ooooo nice and one more thing teeth check smile big" Goten smiles "nothing in your teeth fresh breath by god i think your ready" trunks informed him. "thanks T" "no problem always their to help now your sure your wearing underwear" "yes after that one date i make sure im wearing underwear" after that was said they heard the door bell and bra with Marron saying the'll get it: ready G-man" "yea T" they both headed to the stares. Down stairs bra opened the door to a pretty red head wearing a pink tank top with bad girl in black letters and a red mini skirt she look directly at Marron "I didn't know Goten lived at a whore house" Marron was furious "ONE GOTEN DOES NOT LIVE HERE TWO IM NOT A WHORE" Marron shouted hurting bras ears. "you could have fooled me" announced Paris with a grin. Goten and trunks where at the top of the stairs looking at the fight. Marron was red with anger and looked like her eyes where going to come out as she smacked Paris across the face in a fast motion. The boys could hear the sound from all the way up there and before they knew it Paris smacked Marron back and Marron grabbed her shoulders and hurled her around. "Hopefully the rip each others tops and we see some titty" trunks said with hope Goten just glared at him. When they looked back down they could see Marron choking Paris and Paris smacking her in the face. Poor bra tried to break it up before something broke but was pushed down. Goten quickly rushed down there. Before he got there though Paris smashed Marrons head against the door and Marron gave her a TKO punch right across the jaw and bra and Goten saw the blood fly out of her mouth as her head turned. "oooooooooooo" moaned bra as Paris fell on the ground. Goten quickly ran to catch her before her head hit. "Marron" "sorry Goten she was asking for it." "still that's no reason to knock" before he could finish Paris got up. "you little bitch im going to mess you up" they got ready to fight again but Goten came in between them "ladies ladies ladies please stop this Paris lets go" "fine but im driving" she announced as she got into her 2004 pink beetle volts wagon. "fine fine lets just go" Goten then got into the passenger seat but before he could go trunks threw something at him he laughed when he saw it. She then took off fun speed. "what was that " asked bra "a condom"said trunks. They went to go see the new movie Men in black 2 (a/n remember this is 2002). After they got their pops Goten didn't get a lot for he was saving himself for dinner. In front of them was a big fat lady and Paris couldn't see. "HEY FATTY GET YOUR 100 POUND ASS OUT OF OUR WAY OR IS THAT TO MUCH EXERCISE FOR YOU" yelled Paris. What they didn't know was that was the owners daughter and he kicking them out. Goten was cool about it he thought it was kinda funny. When they got to the restaurant they picked a window seat. Paris order a salad with a diet coke and Goten ordered every thing. It was free because the place is owned by bulma. When the finally got their order after waiting an hour they got their order wrong so Paris yelled some more "HURRY UP YOU SLOW DUMB FUCKS" which the owner was their and got them kicked out. So hungry tired and didn't get to see his movie he decided to take her to the park to cool down. As soon as they got there she saw some hot guys and went running after them. Goten waiting patently because she was his ride. finally coming back after an hour she look at a furious Goten she acted like nothing happen. "Goten can we leave now." "yes" Goten said coldly.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Yea but I didn't tell I got to use you gift" smiled Goten his famous son smile. "GO GOTEN HIGH-FIVE" cheered trunks putting up his hand as Goten high-fived him. "Let me tell you T she's wild and a real bad girl," "go Goten go Goten" trunks sung as he did the cabbage patch. He quickly stopped when they heard cry's and screaming downstairs. They both rushed down.  
  
Downstairs Marron was holding on to uubs hair shaking violently wile pan and bra tried to calm her down. "Marron it's ok your to good for that that thing" said bra trying to comfort her best friend. "yea its not the end of the world well it might be for my boyfriend if you don't let go" said pan as she tried to loosen the grip Marron had on uubs hair but failed. "how could he dumped me" Marron cried."Marron he's trash and no good i told you not to go out with me right pan" "hey that's still my uncle bra be nice," "was he nice to Marron no" bra stated. "well im glad some ones on my side" Goten said as him and trunks were coming down the stairs. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE" Marron screamed. "hey im here to see my bestfriend why are you here" "To be comforted by my best friends after my no good boyfriend broke up with me i..i.. I hate you Goten I wish you burn in hell you no good jerk" after she said that she charged at Goten and punched him with blind furry. Goten wasn't hurt by he was knocked back again with every punched. Then Marron got on his shoulders and too out a lighter "BURN THE HAIR BURN THE HAIR" bra cheered. "no not my soft black hair" Goten went running in panic as Marron held on tight trying to make his hair light. Goten ran into bulma's lab and got in the way of an electricity generator but before him and Marron where shocked with 1000000000000000volts of electricity turns came in and saved Marron Goten how every was shocked. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goten screamed in pain. Every one was watching bra was laughing. "stop laughing at my uncle bra and bulma don't you think you should turn the machine off" pan demanded "you think i would but i guess i forgot" laughed bulma as she was about to turn it off but bra stopped her. "bra what" bra cut her off "let him stay there a wile." bra smirked. "bra why do you hate my uncle so much" said pan as she turned off the machine and Goten dropped on the floor smoke coming off of him. "awwwwwwww pan you ruin all my fun." Over where trunks was he was holding Marron real tight "thanks for the save trunks." "yea trunks thanks for the save" said a smoking Goten lying on the floor" "Sorry G-man i wanted to save her more then you" "well aren't you nice rather save a girl then your bestfriend T i thought i knew you im so hurt right now" Goten faked being hurt. "well girls if your going to spend the night i would be getting ready for bed it's almost 12"said bulma looking at her new watched in cased in diamonds. "Goten you and uub can spend the night to if you want" "thanks ms. B" Goten said wile looking at trunks and uub. They knew what this meant prank time. 


	2. Scary Movies and Bad Pranks

(sup ladies and gents the pimp is in the hizhouse so listen up got anther story for u don't like it tough read it anyway)

disclaimer: i don't own dbz sorry i didn't put it on the last chapter or freddy and Jason nor their songs

ch.2 scary movies and bad pranks

Goten, Trunks, and uub were all getting ready for bed putting their sleeping bags down in the living room. Marron was upstairs bawling her eyes out wile bra and pan were reading magazines trying not to pay attention "why does he have to spend the night when I do he's suck a bustard" Marron cried bra agreed in her head. Then Trunks and Goten walked into the girls room. "hey girls let say we watch a scary movie down stairs" "why would we want to watch a movie with you Goten you all cheerful and happy and you just broke up with Marron don't you care at all she's crying her eyes out over you right now damn what an ass get out now" bra shouted at him "geez baby sister calm down goten feels bad but theirs no use crying over the past" "b..b..but" "come on Marron please you had to admit we had been fighting a lot we weren't mente for each other" said the youngest super sayjin. "iiits not that its just I wanted to break up with you" they all glared at her. "THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN CRYING ABOUT THIS HOLE TIME BECAUSE HE BROKE IT OFF BEFORE YOU THAT IS THE SHALLOWEST THING YOU HAVE DONE" shouted bra and pan. "im sorry ok ill watch a movie with you" "can we watch a scary movie" said the young raven haired sayjin."that be great" said the oldest of them. They all headed downstairs to see uub starting the movie. Goten sat at the far left at the far left of the couch and bra sat about 5 feet way away from him with trunks and Marron next to her. uub and pan were on the floor well uub was on the floor pan was on him they were both making out. "please niece can't you do that in anther room or something" they didn't stop Goten pulled out his cell and talked into it "hey Gohan guess what pan is doing yes she's sucking uub's lips off" Goten said pretending to talk to his brother. Pan broke the kiss "fine will stop uncle" with that she shifted herself and uub so he was sitting on the floor and she was in his lap. The movie started and they were watching intensely. In the middle of the movie a scary part made bra screamed and jump into Goten's lap and he grabbed onto her both scared. Every one was starring at them and they looked at each other. "hey whore I've got no money so I can't pay for sex" "hey you were the one holding me" Goten let go and she scooted away. The movie ended and they started anther well Marron and trunks did uub and pan were sleeping in each others arms on the floor and they moves bra so her head was in Goten's lap. They both laughed at what they did. They movie started but they didn't notice they were to deep in conversation. "so you don't care Goten broke up with you." "no not really he was right were to different i just thought i would break up with him i hope we can still be friends i mean he is a great guy and a good kisser" "yeah i know" Marron look at him weird. "i mean i have heard from his past girlfriends me and Goten AREN'T GAY WE ARE STRAIGHT." "sure you too are trunks sure." "we are so have anybody in mind for a new boyfriend maybe a certain purple haired sayjin. name trunks" "well maybe" she moved her head so his lips brushed hers "if you play your cards right." they were about to kiss but a scream on the TV woke bra and Goten up and when they saw her in his lap they screamed and bra and fell off the couch landing on pan and uub and woke them up. They both looked at bra "bra why were you in may lap." "You probably put me their" after she said that she headed upstairs. "Marron pan you coming," the two girls followed her. "ok guys" started Goten "prank time" they said in union. They went upstairs to the floor that bra and trunks room was at. They were putting on costumes except for uub. Trunks put on stilts and shoulder pads and some close and a hockey mask with red paint on it. After he put every thing on he looked just like Jason. Goten put on a red and black striped shirt and some meddle claws and a mask. After every thing he looked like Freddy. They knew the plan after the girls fell asleep the strike. Hours later the finally stroke. Goten floated up by the window and open it and landed and walked slowly at them. "wake up girls freddys here," uub started playing the freddy song. "one two freddys coming for you." Pan started to wake up slowly. "three four better lock the door" she then saw the man coming closer and closer she powered up and punched him right in the chest but Goten was unharmed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed waking the girls up. " five six grab a crucifix" the girls got up and ran for the door but Goten used his fast speed to intercept them. "he's going to kill us were going to die." cried out the blonde one. "that's the way Marron stay positive "said bra. " seven eight stay up late" Pan pulled all her power into one kick in the weak spot that brought Goten down. "ohhhhhhh" he cried out in pain. "nine ten never sleep again." the girls ran out and down the hall. Uub switched the songs and turned on the fog machine. Trunks stepped through the fog as the girls came. "chchchchc hahahaha killkillkill (a/n Jason thing can't do it well) The girls screamed in horror as the guy with the mask came at them with his machete. He swung purposely missing and hit the wall. The girls headed to where the just came from but found a recovered freddy chasing after them. Goten turned on the voice changer devise so he sounded like freddy. "look mask bitch their mine go way and let the kids play." Then the light were turned on as an angry vegeta was starring at them. "TRUNKS GOTEN TAKE THOSE THINGS OFF AND STOP SCARING THE GIRLS AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP." screamed the prince spitting some in Goten's face. "say it don't spray it" vegeta quickly lifted him up by his neck and ripped the masked off and was about to punch him when he heard a voice behind him of his mate. "vegeta were you about to hurt poor Goten that's it no sex for a week now come on," "but" "wanna make it two," vegeta dropped the boy and went to the bedroom. Then Trunks took his mask off laughing and uub came out rolling on he ground. "i should have sinced their ki." "yea you should have pan" said an angry bra. Goten, Trunks and uub were on the floor in insanity laughing so hard tears came out. They angry girls retuned to their rooms angry. This just meant revenge tonight.

yea that's it please read and review the pimp is out


	3. Revenge is Sweeeet With Dirty Dreams and...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my hoes

hey IM back again with anther chapter read and REVIEW

Ch. 3 revenge is sweeeeeet with dirty dreams and a hint of tea

The boys had took the stuff off and headed for bed were they fell asleep right when their pranking heads hit the pillow. Mean wile the girls were thinking up their revenge. Pan looked at the clock that read 4:30 AM "OK so well each prank one well draw the name were supposed to prank from this hat with their names in it." Marron drew first and she got Trunks. " i know what to do to him I just need a pair of his boxers." Then Pan drew Of coarse she got Uub. " i know what to do and that leaves Goten for you bra I got some embarrassing photos if you want them," "yes that would be perfect well strike on Monday when school starts till then lets get some sleep we still have to get threw today the boys will probably tease us all day." Said the blue haired sayjin. So they hall laid down t get some sleep but when their heads hit the pillow it made a fart noise. "I HATE THOSE DAMN BOYS" they all said in union as they pulled out the whoopee cushions. The next day went by fast the all slept in intill 12. Goten and uub had breakfast their then left with Pan. Marron stayed behind to get a pair of trunks boxers when he wasn't looking and to talk girlie to bra. Then Trunks flew her and bra to Goten's around 4. Goten was out front raking in leafs with his shirt off bra was couldn't help but look. "hi guys" Goten waved as the landed. "hey G-man whats been going on," "grandma chichi got him on chore duty because I told her what you boys did to us." Bra was starring at Goten sweaty body intensely as a bead of sweat ran down his muscular chest. 'Why does he look so good' she thought. Trunks was waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello sis you there?" Bra didn't even notice she was still looking at Goten's chest. Then she was picturing herself just going over there and kissing it all over licking every bit of sweat off then movies down unzipping his jeans and ripping them off with his boxers to see his man hood. "HELLO BRA YOU THEIR," said Marron. She then snapped out of her fantasy. "o IM sorry Marron I was just," "come on the boys went inside," she didn't even notice that. 'Why did I think that about Goten he's a bustard and pig headed and I hate him. I hate his sexy smile his elegant lips his rock hard body his oh no IM going it again stop bra stop can't be thinking that way you hate him _HATE._'They all sat on his couch as Goten went up to get a shirt. "so baby sis what were you thinking about earlier" "none of you business trunks." Bra began to blush thinking about what she pictured. Goten then came down in a pair of black jeans a plain white T-shirt and his gold neckless with the G. "G-man you only where that G neckless when you have a date," "yes T but tonight I have a date with Paris." "WHAT YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THAT BITCH" "Yes Marron I do" "Don't you think you should take a shower thought I mean you where al sweaty out their," said pan disgusted by her uncle's hygiene. "Oh I forgot." He quickly rushed to the downstairs bathroom by the kitchen. Trunks and Pan went into Goten's room to play NBA Street ballers volume 2. Marron decided to join them after Trunks pleaded. So that left Bra all alone. She decided to look around the house. Underneath the coffee table she found some photo albums. "perfect for my prank." She began to look threw the one marked Goten. She pulled out some pictures like one with Goten naked when he was 7. One when he was 15 and had pimples all over his face. Then she saw one she really like. Goten was 16 and wearing a pink dress. Then she turned the page to see a picture of him and her smiling together. He was about nine and she was six. Then she noticed all the pictures were with him and her in it. Then she saw on top of the page before it was marked Goten and bra. She looked at the privies pages some marked Goten and trunks Goten and Marron Goten and pan. Then one was marked the group. She saw one when they had a tea party. Trunks was chasing Goten around in a dress. Marron was laughing wile bra and pan were picking up the cups on the floor. (A/n uub's not their.)

Flash Back

(ages Trunks:9 Goten: 8 Pan: 5 Bra: 5 Marron: 7)

"Please big bro. please play tea party with us," said a very sad bra. "No way no how right G." "Sure ill play tea party" "Goten are you betraying me." "Come on trunks it will be fun." "Yea please Trunks" said a very adorable blond headed girl. "Fine ill play," "OK now you two have too wear a dress Goten gets the purple Trunks you can have the blue. "No way Pan Trunks Briefs does not wear a dress." Goten already had his on it was very tight small on him but somehow he got it on. "You will or ill tell mom and dad you flew around the city looking threw naked windows." "OK Trunks Briefs does not wear a dress inless he is being black mailed," "that's better Big bro. now Goten will sit by pan and me and Trunks will sit my Marron and me," "hey T you get to sit by the girl of your dreams." "Goten IM going to kill you." Trunks charged at him knocking over the table wile Goten ran around the room. "Trunks your ruining my tea party." "Its OK bra ill help you pick up." They started picking up as chichi and Bulma came in. "OK Pan and Goten its" she then saw what was going on. "o I got to get a picture of this." She took a camera out of her purse. "Smile" a flash came "IM going to put this in Goten and Pan's photo album now come on Goten bra help pick up and lets go." They helped Bra pick up. "good-bye bra" "see you tomorrow pan." Then Goten came up to her. "Sorry about your tea party b-chan ill make it up to you someday." He then kissed her cheek and Chichi took a picture of that too. "Mom why do you have to take pictures so much."

End flash Back

'I had such a crush on him back then I forgot why I even started hating him' thought the youngest Brief. "He didn't repay me yet." "Whats that Bra," said Goten with his jeans and shirt on again. "um nothing Goten." "Hey you have my photo album." Goten then sat down by her and took it flipping threw the pages. "Heres my favorite picture." He showed her picture of the Whole group when they were at the park. Vegeta and Piccolo were off in the distance Goten was holding Marron in the middle wile 18 was yelling at him for bringing her home late. Krillin was laughing. Yamcha was mixing up drinks with master roshi at the middle far left. Uub and Pan was with her Dad and Mom Eating at a table in the middle of the far right. Trunks and bra were arm wrestling in the corner right. Yajurobi and Tien were walking up to Yamcha to get some Drinks. Also in the front middle Goku was getting hit with a frying pan by chichi for trying to ruin her picture. Then Bra looked at her dad in the far left back corner and say he was making out with her mom. Hurcle and Buu was in back middle playing with bee. "We should do that again some time shouldn't we b-chan" but before she could answer her brother came down with Marron. "OK time to go sis." Bra then went to her brother and he took of flying with Marron and bra in his arms. Goten then flew off to his date. (A/n the date ill be shown in a later chapter)

Then next day the all had to go to school at orange school high. Trunks went their because is mom put him in school late so he could be with Goten. Bra, Marron and Pan went early so they could play their pranks. The janitor let them in because he knew bra was an honor student and she said she was working on a project. Bra photo copped the pictures and hung them up all over. Marron put trunk's boxers on top of the flag pole but just for fun she put a brown spot on them. ( A/n you know where and why) Pan emailed every body computer at school a movie of Uub playing with barbies. He was playing them with his cousin he was baby sitting but she cut that out. When every one was waiting out front for the school to open they saw Trunks brown spotted Boxers and laughed their human heads off. Even Goten and Uub were cracking up. Trunks flew up to get them and shouted down "WHO DID THIS I DEMAND TO KNOW." Marron raised her hand and Trunks quickly flew down by her. "why Marron" "isn't revenge sweet girls." Then the all laughed. Then the doors open and every one saw the Goten pictures every where. Goten shocked got angry and turned super sayjin and flew around blasting them all but know to har only enoph to burn them up. It took him two minets to get them all. He knew who did it and he went up to her. "Why bra" "you shouldn't have scared me like how you did goten."

Later in the first class every one open the email Pan sent and watched the movie. Uub was so emmariced and tryed to explain. "No i was tih my cousin she made me play." "Sure" they all said.

END

well thats all people the next xhapter will be soon if u give me 5 reviews one for each of the hoes i did last ok see ya this pimp is out


	4. Vacation is All I Ever Wanted, Some Time...

OK people you got lucky ill make anther chapter even thought I didn't get my 5 reviews but IM a a bigger then that so I won't hold a grudge. So heres the next chapter and please review free cyber whore if you do. Review about anything what I should do if you like it or not come on people IM begging you send me flames if you want I don't care. Well, heres your next chapter people. Also I would like to thank trixiechan for her help And Hejah because unlike the rest of you she's not lazy and actually reviewed me so their. This chapters dedicated to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my hoes still but they are pretty good hoes.

Ch. 4 Vacation is all I every wanted some time to get away

The school week went by fast and it was Friday again and thanks to Bulma week they all got the week off to honor Bulma for all the hard work she does and all the things she built. Goten, Trunks and Uub were still recovering for the pranks that got pulled on them. Goten, Pan, and Uub went to C. C to be with Trunks and Bra after school. "So what do you guys wanna do" Asked Trunks. "I don't know what do you." The rest said together wile Bulma came down stairs. " I've got some good news guys for my week im taking Goten's and Pan's family Uub, and Marron's family along with a few others like master roshi." "Not master roshi mom all he does is look my ass the perverted old mad." "I'm sorry bra but I already invited him just stay away from him and if he does try something tell me or your father." "Don't worry mom me and Goten will protect her right G?" "You have another friend name Goten because I am not helping." "Who says I want your help Goten I can protect myself from the old man." Bra then crossed her arms. "Good" said Goten. "Fine," "good," "fine" "good" "fi." She was then cut off by her brother. "OK YOUR GOOD YOUR FINE LETS END THAT ALREADY." "I am going into my room to pack Marron Pan want to help me pick out stuff to attract the guys." "NO GUYS" said an angry Prince coming down the stairs. "But daddy." "No Boys at all if I see one guy besides me or your brother in a 5 foot radius from u im blowing them up" Goten and Uub quickly scooted back. "Fine then dad ill date girls then." "No, you'll date no one because the best person on this planet for you to date is only Kakarotto's second spawn over their, but he's nothing compared to the other taken sayjins, but even if they were single you still couldn't go out with them because the closest one to your age is Gohan and he's 35." Vegeta was panting after he said all that. Goten was mad at what he just said. So was bra "daddy you are no fair." Bra went to her room crying followed by Pan and Marron. "Damn father." "VEGETA NO SEX WILE WE'RE ON VACATION." Bulma then went upstairs to comfort bra. "I DON'T NEED SEX LIKE YOU DO WOMAN I SWEAR ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HAVE SEX." Trunks was puking hearing that about his mom. After he was done he asked Goten and Uub to help him pack and they all agreed. Upstairs in Bra's room she was crying on the bed wile her mom was sitting by her patting her back. Pan and Marron were picking out stuff for her to wear. "Mom he's so unfair he'll never let me fall in love and get married I'll have to live the rest of my life as his little girl and the closest person I can date is Goten and that's nasty no affiance Marron." The blue haired girl cried out. "Shhhhh honey its ok your dad just wants the best for you he's doing it because he loves you." "Maybe he loves me a little to much." "He can never love you to much now I have to go pack I hope you'll be ok." "Yea mom I will and thanks." Bulma exited the room and Bra got up and looked at what Pan and Marron choose. "I don't no Bra I think you and my uncle would make a good couple." "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww he's three years older then me he's got old man balls." They all laughed. "He is a good kisser though trust me I've had first hand experience he's also good at other things."Marron said with a smile. "And its not how old the balls are its how big the dick is and he's hung like a horse," she added. "That nasty that's my uncle I really don't like hearing he has a big one." "Girls please lets get pack to packing." Bra then called a maid to get 15 suitcases for her. At Trunks room the boys each had a suitcase they were putting Trunks cloths in. When they were done Goten took Pan home to go pack the rest followed. (Goten's room) "So G what all you taking." "Well, 2 gis 8 pairs of jeans 8 T-shirts a 8 pairs of boxers a swimsuit and a partridge in a pear tree." Then Goten turned around to see Uub and Trunks had everything in one suitcase. (A/N except the partridge in a pear tree) " ok now lets go watch TV" Said Goten but after he finished two blurs knocked him down and went downstairs to watch TV. (Next door in pan's room) "So Pan what will you be taking to make Uub's jaw drop." Said the eldest in the room. "Well, since my dad, mom and two grandpa's are going to be their me and Uub won't get a lot of alone time," said the black haired one. "That's to bad," said bra packing all of the cloths she choose for Pan into a suitcase. "Ok since Bra got hot cloths and Pans getting relaxing cloths ill get Sleeping cloths." Said Marron getting Pan's P. Js. After they were all done packing they had 2 cases. "Ok girls my turn lets go." They took off right after the boys left.( Uub's room after their done packing) Goten took Uub by the neck and pined him up against the wall. "Uub if you touch my niece in anyway on this trip I will kill you then resurrect you tell Gohan then have him kill you got that." "Yes, Goten" said Uub nervous. Goten let him down and pated his back. "And remember have fun." (Marron's room after their done packing) "Theirs going to be so much hot guys there" said bra. "What about your dad." "Well, he will probably be sparring the whole time so." "Just hope he doesn't see you," said pan. (C. C. Saturday leaving time.) They whole group was ready for take off in Bulma's new big plane she built so she could carry every one their. Trunks and Goten sat behind Bra and Marron. They picked on them the whole trip. Pan got stuck sitting by her parents. Goku and Vegeta were having an interesting argument. "No vegeta Pussy is the most powerful thing Shit and Fuck are the most powerful words." "How do you see that Kakarotto?" "Well, you can be a crazy shit or stupid shit or up shit creak without a paddle and fuck you can fuck someone or get fucked or play hide and go fuck yourself and they can both be every word in the sentence like Fuck those Fucking fuckersons or Shit I Shit my shitty pance ," Bra was looking out the window at the beautiful sea. (Roof of the hotel) They landed on the roof and got off and went inside. "Ok guys We'll be staying the top floor." "Um Mom we are on the top floor" said bra. "Oh ok then I got every body's room keys right here usually this room has 30 rooms on each floor but this only has 15 because they are bigger. Ok moving on Yamcha Tien and Choutsu will have room 301. Hurcle and Buu will have room 302. Master roshi and oolang will have room 303. Vegeta and I will have room 304 Bra, Marron and Pan will have room 305 next to them will be Goten, Trunks and Uub in room 306" (A/N you guys don't want to listen to all this) After they all got settled and unpacked in their rooms it was 12 so they decided to get some lunch then go for swim in the pool Bulma rented out. (Pool) Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Bra all had a dunking war. They were all having fun intill Goten and Bra got into an argument. "Bra you can't hold a person down for that long." "So I was only getting revenge on you for dunking me twice in a row." "It's because you punched me," "so you strong deal with it." "I don't need this IM going into my room." Goten got out and flashed his ki to dry off and headed for his room. "Come back here Goten im not done being mad at you," bra got out wiped off with her towel and followed. (The rooms hall top floor) "Goten come back here" "Goten kept on walking. "Goten why are you being such a bustard." Goten turned around and marched up to her. "BECAUSE WHEN I SAW YOU IN THE BATHING SUIT I COULD'T BELIEVE HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU WERE AND IT SCARED ME." Bra didn't know what to say. The guy she hated for most of her life just said she was beautiful. The next thing she did they both couldn't believe Bra kissed him hard on the lips and forced her tong down his mouth wile pinning him to a wall.

End

Yea I know the ending was rushed but it's because I was getting bored ok pple review please im begging you this pimp is out.


	5. That Didn't Just Happen

Hey people im back why no more reviews I guess people don't like this pimp. You people are lucky i got my hoes other wise ide be so pissed off. ok heres the next chapter. and sorry i haven't updated but I've been at my grams

disclaimer" i don't own crap now cuz my hoes left me

Ch. 5 That didn't just happen

Goten sat on his hotel bed alone remembering what happen today. Bra kissing him ran in his head over and over again. That wasn't the only thing scaring him. The others were what if Vegeta or Trunks found out and why did he like it so much. He then laid back on his bed. He and Bra had a lot to talk about but right now he didn't want to. Just then Trunks open Their door. "Hey G-man Uub, Marron, Pan and I are going to a club wanna come?" "No im going to stay here and maybe get some sleep." Trunks looked at him weird. "Um ok I'll try not to wake you when I come in." With that Trunks left and went into his sisters room. "Hey sis Marron, pan, Uub and I are going to a club wanna come?" Bra was on the balcony. "No thanks trunks," she said quietly "Ok we'll be back around 3 or something." Trunks shut the door wondering 'wow usually Goten and Bra are the ones wanting to party wonder whats going on' (Goten's hotel room) ' I should go say something to her' (Bras hotel room) 'why isn't he coming and saying something to me that jackass'. (At the club) The rest of the gang decided to go to a club called Trixies. They got it because Bulma owned it and they didn't serve alcohol. They all sat at a table next to the dance floor. "DANG TRUNKS YOUR MOM OWNS EVERYTHING." Yelled Marron. "WHAT" "YOUR MOM OWNS EVERYTHING" "WHAT" "NEVERMIND" they had to yell from the load music. Pan looked at the blinking lighted multi colored floor and at all the blinking strobe lights. She took Uubs arm. "Come on a want to dance." She pulled him into the center of the dance floor. Trunks ordered some drinks. The song Lets get it started by black eyed peas come on. Marron pushed Trunks onto the dance floor. "Come on I love this song." They started to dance but then Trunks looked at uub and pan. Pan ass was grinding uub crotch and she had her arms wrapped around his neck wile uubs arms were wrapped around her waist. 'their lucky gohans not here or he would whoop uubs ass.' Trunks then snapped to when he saw Marron's lips in front of his again. He couldn't move he wanted her so bad. "Whats wrong Trunks you stopped dancing." "O um nothing" he started dancing again trying to ignoring the fact that the one he desires is pretty much dry humping him. He looked back at Uub and Pan and saw they wern't there. He was going to feel for their ki but then Marron started to kiss his neck. The purple haired sayjin stood there in shock. "Marron what are you doing." She stopped. "I'm sorry Trunks I couldn't help myself." He whispered in her ear "lets go to car and do this." He then took her hand and drug her outside and open the car door to see a half naked Uub and Pan making out in the back-seat. Pan quickly got off of him "O um Trunks Marron what are you guys doing here." Said the raven haired girl has she put her shirt her on. Uub did the same thing. Trunks said nothing a went around the car and got into the drivers seat as Marron got into the passenger seat. The ride back was silent intill Trunks burst out laughing. "You guys hahaha were in here hahahaha about to hahahaha." Then Marron started giggling. Uub started to giggle but then Pan did a death glare at him and he stopped. They got back at the hotel at 12. (The boys room) Trunks and Uub entered Trunks laughing. "Whats so funny" asked a confused Goten. "I saw Uub make a fool of himself in front of Pan." Uub was surprised and grateful Trunks didn't tell Goten.

End

Sorry it so short and weird i had some writers block PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING


	6. Stay Away From Me

Hey peeps heres another chapter of my story and to clear up any confusion when I say end at the end of my story it means end of that chapter. And I would like to thank Hejah for all her help.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my gold tooth

Ch. 6 Stay away from me

Goten awoke at the crack of dawn. All he had dreamed about last night was Bra. He couldn't get her out of his head. 'I'll ask Trunks to knock it out of me' He went over to Trunks bed and shook him a little. "Trunks wake up," all trunks did was roll around in his bed. Goten shook harder "Trunks come on wanna go spar." Trunks awoke just enough to say "Go away Goten im having a dream about halle berry." Goten frowned in defeat. "Fine I'll go alone." Goten headed for the hotels Gym. (gym) When Goten go there he was disappointed. All the had was some weight benches and some treadmills. Then he saw the door with the capsule corps logo on it. He used his card and opened it to find Pan training in the gravity chamber. "Hey uncle Goten want to spar." "Sure but is early so and im not woke up yet." Before he knew it Pan charged at him and launched a kick at his face. He quickly put his arm in the way and threw a punch at her chess. She dodge it and whirled around to kick him in the head but he ducked. He flew off to get high ground on her. She followed and quickly threw a fury of punches at him but he blocked them all and slugged her in the jaw. Pan rubbed her cheek "ow damn the hurts." Goten flew at her again and lashed out in a combo of kicks and punches. Pan got hit by most then Goten gave her a crushing kick to her stomach that sent her flying to the wall. Goten floated over to were his niece crashed to hear "KAME-HA-ME-HA" Then a big beam of blue energy hit him and sent him flying to the wall. Pan the blasted ki blast after ki blast at him all successful. Goten Ki flared up as he turned super sayjin and blasted at her. He punched her in the face and kicked her in the chess. Pan was about to ki blast him then Bra walked in. She saw Goten and was about to head out but Pan spotted him. "Hey Bra What's up." Pan flew to her and landed right by her. Goten quickly flew out in a hurry paying no attention to Bra. "Um pan I was wondering if you wanted have breakfast" "yea sure but let me get dressed." Pan and Bra went into her room to change. Bra waited outside. Goten walked out of his room in new cloths and walked by her like she never existed. "Hey Goten wait up" she tried to catch up to him but he speed up and she lost him. (dining room) Bra and Pan were pigging out at a table wile Trunks and Goten were getting theirs. "Hey G-man there's Pan and Bra lets go sit by them" "nah I don't want to" "Why not come on" "i said no Trunks." Goten quickly stormed off and sat by his dad to eat. Trunks put his plate down and sat. "Hey do you guys no whats wrong with Goten he didn't want to sit over here." The girls just shrugged (after breakfast in hotel hallways) Bra and Goten were alone in the hallway again and Bra tried to catch up with him. "Hey Goten we got to talk." He try to get away but Bra grabbed him. "Goten we have to talk. "Bra I don't want to talk to you I never want to talk to you I wish you just stay away from me for the rest of the trip and the rest of my life." Bra was almost in tears as she headed to her room.

Sorry guys been having some killer writers block and this is all i could do ill write more next time please review


	7. I'm Sorry Bra

Hey people anther chapter. Im trying to make them longer but its really hard. AND COME ON PEOPLE I NEED SOME REVIEWS im desperate.

Disclaimer: They took my gold tooth now i got nothing

Ch. 7 I'm Sorry Bra

Bra sat on her bed crying her eyes out as Marron and Pan tried to comfort her. "Bra we can't really help inless you tell us whats wrong." Said the youngest girl. "Nothing wrong just go away." Screamed the crying sayjin. Trunks walked in as Goten waited for him outside. "Is she still crying?" asked The oldest one asked. "Yea she's been like this for hours and none of us know whats wrong." Said Marron. "Nothings wrong im just fine now get out all of you NOW." Screamed Bra again as she pushed them out and locked the door. "That must be one major period she having," said a shocked Trunks. (downstairs) The rest of the gang were heading to the pool for anther swim and now they be alone. All the adults went out for lunch. Marron and Trunks were dunking each other wile Pan and Uub made out in a chair. Goten just sat by the pool his feet in. He couldn't get Bra out of his head. He was so mean to her and why. Was it because he's scared of having feelings for her. 'Goten you idiot how could you. She probably hates you' Trunks looked at Goten just a moment before he got dunk. He came back up. "I wonder what's wrong with Goten," said Trunks "I don't no ill go talk to him." Then Marron got out of the pool and walked up to Goten. "Hey what you thinking about." "A bad mistake I made can we talk about this in private Marron I don't want Trunks Pan, or Uub to hear and I think I can only talk about it to you." "Ok Goten lets go up to your room." She then turned to Trunks "Trunks im going up stairs with Goten stay here." They both headed off and Trunks was just standing their. Wile they headed up stairs they saw Bra coming down. "Hey Bra you came out," said a sorry Goten. She walked right past him and walked up to Marron "Hey im sorry I pushed you out of the room like that I was really sad." "Its ok Bra ." "Im going to go say sorry to the rest of the gang." Goten waved good bye and said "Ok Bra I'll guess we'll see you later." She turned around and gave him a dark cold stair that ripped Goten in half and his heart sank. (Goten's Room) "So Goten whats up." She sat by him on the bed. "I think I have feelings for Bra but I said some really bad things to her after she kissed me." "WO hold up when did she kissed you." "The other day after she followed me from the pool" "so did you kiss back?" "What does that have to do with anything Marron." "Im just wondering did you?" "Yes, I did" "what happen after words?" "She went off to her room and nothing happen intill she wanted to talk about it and I got mad and yelled at her and said I never wanted to talk to her again." Goten went under his pillow "im the worst person on earth aren't I?" "Goten don't be so hard on yourself just go in there and say your sorry." "But you saw her she totally hates me now." "So go say sorry anyway." Goten was about to speak but was interpreted by a large growl from his stomach. "Can we get something to eat first?" asked a hungry Goten. "Only if you buy." Goten grabbed her arm and burst out the window in a blink of an eye. (restaurant 2 seconds later) Marron couldn't believe Goten traveled that fast then she saw the restaurant and could. "I heard this restaurant has the best food in town," said Goten as he read the name in the building. "Hejah's but isn't that the place that uses Rat meat and Cat milk in their food?" Asked a disgusted Marron. "Who cares whats in it as long as it's good." Marron rolled her eyes at Goten. (Inside) Goten and Marron got a good seat by the window to bad it was also by the kitchen. "Ok Goten I swear I heard a meow." "Your just getting paranoid." They heard a big kaboom in the kitchen and looked over to see a waitress yelling inside the kitchen. "LOOK YOU MOTHER FUCKERS GET THEM BACK IN THE FUCKING CAGE OR ILL TAKE THESE FUCKING PLATES AND BREAK THEM OVER YOUR FUCKING HEAD DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME YOU FUCKING GAY WADES THAT MEANS FUCKING ALL OF YOU." "I didn't know somebody could say fuck so many times," said a shocked Goten. The girl then walked up to the table and smiled at them. "Hi im Hejah ill be your waitress this fine evening." Then they heard another loud boom in the kitchen. The girl walked back in there. "HEY YOU FUCKING GAY QUEENS CAN YOU NOT DO ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT I PROMISE EACH OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS TO DO YOUR FUCKING MOTHERS WILE YOU BALL FUCKING LICKERS CRY IN THE FUCKING CORNER NOW GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK CAN'T EVEN CATCH A FEW FUCKING ANIMALS AND PUT THEM IN THEIR FUCKING CAGE. WHO PUT THE FUCKING MONKEY IN HERE?" Goten and Marron both looked sick. "I can't believe that she just made me, the prince of all eating, not hungry anymore." "You just want to leave Goten?" "Yes, Marron please now." (Outside) Trunks was watching Goten and Marron outside. "She said she was just going upstairs and she be right back." Said a jealous Trunks. "Hey their leaving." He watched as Goten and Marron walked off and an angry waitress came out. "HEY YOU FUCKING PEOPLE WHO JUST FUCKING LEFT GET THE FUCK BACK HERE FUCKING NOW YOU FUCKING GAY LOSERS ILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS," (ice cream cart) Trunks watched as they went to an ice-cream cart. "Now he's buying her ice-cream what the hell." Goten and Marron sat on the bench with their ice-cream. Goten watched her intensively as she ate her ice-cream. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "I don't know I guess it a habit I just love watching girls eat ice-cream." (Back at the hotel) Goten and Marron entered threw the front door as Trunks went threw the window. "Ok Goten do you have any idea about what you going to say." "Kind of but im mostly going to wing it." Goten and Marron headed upstairs and went into Bra's room only to see Uub and Pan making out on the bed. "Really can you two not make out for one day," said Goten. "Hey most of the time I have to spend with mom or dad so the time I get with Uub on this trip is special," said Pan "Yea do you known where Bra is?" "She said she was going out be back at dinner time because are families are having a big dinner and were all coming," said the young niece. "Damn it that means I have to wait," (dinner time) The whole Z team was sitting down. Goten sat by Trunks who was across from Bra. Pan Sat by Bra and across from Goten. Bra said nothing during diner even when Goten tried to talk to her. "So Bra how was your day today?" asked Goten. She said nothing just starred at her food playing with her fork. "Did you do anything fun?" She just sat their intill Pan asked her the same thing. "No Pan I didn't do anything today I did see some cute boys though." Goten was getting the cold shoulder. 'I wish Marron was here to help me' thought Goten. Bra then sat up and put her chair in "im done eating I think I'll go lay down." "DANG Bra has been really down lately" said her worried brother. Goten then got up and followed Bra. "Bra wait up." Bra ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Goten flared up his ki and flew up after her. She ran into her room and tried to shut the door but Goten put his hand in the way. "GO AWAY GOTEN" "no I have to tell you something" "then say it." "You have to let me in first." She opened the door and went to her bed. "Look" Goten started "Bra about the other day I didn't mean it I was just scared." "Scared of what, what is their to be scared of." He walked to her bed and sat by her. "Im afraid I have feelings for you." He then kissed her hard on the lips laying her on the bed wile she put her arms around his neck kissing him back.

Looks like its getting good. A jealous Trunks. Lip locked Pan and Uub. Bra and Goten getting their feelings out. I need some reviews. Sry hejah if i offended you in this chapter


End file.
